


our separate rocky shores

by kaberett



Series: my voice is in the earth [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic snippets, set in the <i>ashes to ashes</i> 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our separate rocky shores

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Seanan McGuire's Cartography.

"How did you get that scar, anyway?" asks Korra, sleepily, into the bedding that she's twisted into a nest.

"You'll have to be a little more specific," replies Lin over her shoulder. The sun's coming up, so she's getting dressed; Korra has always been a late riser and nothing's going to shake her of the habit. It all seems to work anyway.

Korra throws one of Lin's pillows across the room - and misses. "The one on your face."

Lin hesitates. "Would you like the truth, or a tale of high drama?"

"Save the fantasy for bedtime stories," says Korra.

"And how am I supposed to impress you if you only ever ask about the boring ones, eh?"

Korra rolls over and slits an eye.

Lin laughs. "Bearded cat. Got into an argument with one of Aang's lemurs when I was a kid. I couldn't resist joining in. Go back to sleep." She ruffles Korra's hair on her way past, and wafts barefoot and silent out of the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my voice is the earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676011) by [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan)




End file.
